tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Maple Mallorein
Maple Mallorein is the Crown Princess of Scundia and daughter of King Khasra III. She is a midget and unbeknownst to most people she is also Wolfsbane, the cold-blooded killer of Andrei Pronin. She has worked with Oswald Flynn on several occasions and has tried to assassinate Glaurung Losstarot but failed in it. She's currently on the run. Biography Early Years Maple Mallorein was born in Scundor to the royal Scunnish family. The Scun Princess inherited her above-Scun intelligence from her father, King Khasra III, and soon came to secretly despise her subjects, the utterly stupid Scuns. Most of the intelligent Scuns were studying in academies in Maar Sul, and Maple wondered if there was a way to improve the Scuns' living conditions as well as turning the population of Scundia more intelligent. When Maple was in her teens, she came in contact with a young masked officer named Oswald Flynn. Lured by the man's charisma, Oswald helped Maple realize how she could finally clean out the piss from her Scunnish gene pool; the extermination of stupid Scuns via warfare. All they had to do was to find a good enough scapegoat, a fanatic military leader, whose agenda they could use for their own ends. Maple learned shamanic magic from Oswald and the Book of Ofuchi, becoming so adept in the dark arts that she could easily dispatch many skilled swordsmen with her unholy magic. Godslayer Era On Death's Trail The threat which the Proninist Party posed to Scundia became widely known in 10 AOE, and Maple finally saw a great opportunity to put her and Oswald's plan in motion. When the Proninist commander Andrei Pronin began the invasion of Scundia, Maple contacted him in secret and offered herself as a spy for the Proninist cause. Pronin, dismissing all Scuns as stupid, saw the potential in having the Princess of Scundia as an asset, and approved her use as a spy for his cause. What Pronin didn't know, however, was that Maple was in fact acting as a double agent and that she used her status as a spy to learn valuable intel of Proninist activities which she would put to good use later on. Once the Proninists invaded Scundor, Maple escaped to Maar Sul City with her father Khasra III and the remaining Scun Loyalists while the rest of the Scuns pledged loyalty to the Proninists. Maple worked with the Maar Sulais government against the Proninists, eager to see her foolish countrymen perish in the Proninist campaigns. She began setting up a plan to speed up the process, but she had to tread carefully in order to not look suspicious. A Game of Deception More info later. Maple appeared above the parapets of Maar Sul City during the Second Battle of Maar Sul to mock Pronin who did not recognize her at that time. When Pronin was eventually captured and the Proninist forces were driven out of the city to the surrounding countryside, Maple appeared at Pronin's cell to mock him. Pronin was outraged to have been outwitted by a Scun, but before he could continue accusing her, Maple killed him with shamanic magic. She got back to her room before anyone noticed that she was gone. She looked as innocent as ever in the Maar Sulais eyes, but she continued scheming. Suspicion fell on her father Khasra because both of them were leonine figures although Khasra was soon proved innocent. The Maar Sulais gave the codename Wolfsbane to Pronin's killer, and they had no idea that the killer was right under their noses... quite literally because Maple was a midget. Echoes of War Maple managed to get out of Maar Sul City and travelled onboard the ''Sea Bitch to Proninist-occupied Scundor. She managed to drum up support for an expedition to Port Dunross where she knew her accomplice Oswald Flynn was currently staying at, and soon she and her loyal minions travelled to Port Dunross by pretending to be Proninists. More info later. A Crimson Dawn Maple left Port Dunross and travelled undercover with Craig Rimner's Scundian expedition. She infiltrated Trinity Gask easily when the Crimson Coalition had its hands full dealing with the newly arrived Scuns. When Glaurung Losstarot was inspecting her new Scun regiment, she was attacked by Maple who had been hiding among the Scuns. Maple explained that certain people wanted to see Glaurung dead and that Glaurung would not live for long. Her shamanic magic did not seem to affect Glaurung at all, though, and Glaurung demanded to know more about the whereabouts of her kidnapped son Hannibal Losstarot as she began her brutal counterattack which took Maple by surprise. Maple tried to explain that she knew nothing about Glaurung's son, but this only fueled Glaurung's rage. Maple realized that the assassination had failed and teleported away. However, she left Glaurung with a threat that the battle would be far from over. Aliases and Nicknames ; Wolfsbane : Maple is also known by this codename, since she is the killer of Andrei Pronin. So far only Marya Aurelac de Maar Sul and Geraden Aurelac (aka Oswald Flynn) are aware of her identity as Wolfsbane. Appearance Looks like a cross between Khasra III and Verne Troyer. Personality and Traits Maple inherited her father's above-Scun intelligence, and wants to bring teachers into Scundia to educate her people and dispel the negative perception foreigners have about Scundia. Powers and Abilities Can reach low shelves without bending over. Relationships Andrei Pronin Pronin was Maple's mur-diddly-urder victim. They eventually collaborated, although Pronin always assumed that Maple was nothing but an agent working for him. In fact it was Maple who was using Pronin for her own ends, and Pronin realized too late that he had been outsmarted by a Scun out of all people. Craig Rimner Craig Rimner is Maple's loyal subordinate who helped her gain access to Trinity Gask. Although Maple's attempt to assassinate Glaurung failed, she still had Craig to spy on the Coalition on her behalf. Gerard Aurelac Gerard and Maple are good friends. Ironically Maple was siding with Oswald Flynn who was actually planning to depose Gerard. Khasra Mallorein III Khasra is Maple's father. The two seem to love each other dearly although it is unsure how Khasra will react if he finds out that his daughter was responsible for killing Pronin and framing him for the murder. Oswald Flynn Oswald introduced Maple to shamanic magic by giving her the Book of Ofuchi. The two collaborated for a while until Maple thought they had nothing more to give to one another, and so they parted ways. Maple did not know that Oswald was in fact Geraden Aurelac, the lost crown prince of Maar Sul, in disguise who was plotting to take over Maar Sul from its current king, his cousin Gerard Aurelac. See also *Andrei Pronin *Craig Rimner *Gerard Aurelac *Khasra III *Oswald Flynn *Scundia Category:Characters Category:Clan Mallorein Category:Humans Category:Scundia (faction) Category:Scundia (nation) Category:Third Age